Onesie Photoshoot
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: This is a prompt by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder that caught my eye. Everything you need is inside and I hope I did well and you enjoy.


**This is a Prompt from Rolf-Wolf-Of-Thunder and I wanted to give it a shot. Tell me what you think.**

**Title - Onesie**** Photoshoot**

**Genre - Humor**

**Shipping - Jori**

**Plot - Jade is home alone so she decides to watch a bunch of horror movies and eat ice cream, feeling cold she decides to throw on her onesie and go back to her movies, after a while she is blinded by a flash looking over she sees her girlfriend Tori is in her house and has taken a photo of her in the outfit when Tori refuses to delete the pictures, Jade chases her around the house and wrestles her for her phone and she erases the picture...**

**Only to have another one taken by Cat... Cat also bought Jade the Onesie last year but Jade says she never wears it.**

**...**

"I'm leaving Jade." Mr. West calls to his daughter while she sits on the couch flipping through the channels to find something worth watching. Mr. West will be leaving to New York on a two week business trip but that's nothing new. Him leaving Jade alone with enough money to buy a house to make up for his absence is the norm.

"Whatever." Jade huffs under her breath as the door slams shut. Rolling her eyes she carries on flicking the television channels higher and higher, she gives up after about five more minutes of infomercials and stupid reality shows. Sighing she heads to her room to get ready for bed.

"Uhgggggg, It's only 8:00" she whines. "Tori….. stupid…. Banquet….. Trina… bimbo….. alone." She grumbles under her breath as she sees the collector's edition of 'Day of the Dead' that Tori bought her on the bed. She usually doesn't go for the Zombie stuff but she enjoys this one. Running down to the den she pops the DVD in the player and goes to rummage through the fridge for food. A minute later she comes back with a tub of funky nut blast ice cream ready to start her marathon of movies.

"You want me to salute that walking pile of puss?"

"Jeez, what does he have the thermostat at, 20?" Jade say to the air putting the ice cream away and turning the thermostat up a notch or two. "I know what'll warm me up." Jade says with a smirk to herself. Going back up to her room she pulls something she never thought she would love as much as she does. Reaching in, she pulls out a fluffy black onesie with neon green and pink dinosaurs all over it and dinosaurs for the footie part. Once she's all cozy in her cuddly snuggly fluffy dino-onesie she goes back to watching her movie.

After two movies and a pee break Jade is in the middle of her most favorite movie ever, 'The Scissoring'. Smiling widely at the scene about to go on where Tawny Walker-Black is about to go on a killing rampage there is a bright blinding flash. Jade doesn't know where it came from until she hears a very distinct giggle. The giggling of none other than her girlfriend, Tori Vega.

"Vega you better show yourself before I reenact the scene playing on that screen." Jade growls looking to where she heard the giggle come from. Tori soon walks out with a face splitting grin and her hands behind her back.

"Hey babe, you look…. Cute" Tori says trying to hold in her laughter and 'awwws' at how amazingly ridicules and adorable Jade looks in that onesie.

"Give me your phone Vega." Jade says holding her hand out for the device. Tori is slowly backing away, hands still behind her back. Once she gets far enough away she takes off toward the stairs. Jade immediately starts to chase her around the couch and halfway to the stairs.

"You're not gonna catch me Jade so just give up and let me keep it. I think I'll make it my background maybe even my slap profile picture." Tori says tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I swear Tori, I'm going to count to 3 and when I get to two I. Want. It. In. My. Hand" Jade growls stepping closer to where Tori is. "One, tw-" Tori once again takes off, this time towards the kitchen. Once Jade catches up she and Tori are on opposite sides of the island. Tori is probably dying from laughter and running like her life depended on it.

"Aww is Jadey wadey embarrassed? But you look so cute in your widdle onesie." Tori teases in a baby voice, making Jade growl louder. After running around the island a few times they end up in the same place trying to fake the other out. Jade seeing that this approach isn't working gives up and takes her seat on the couch. Tori not trusting right away take a minute or two to follow and sit beside her. Jade then expertly grabs Tori, laying her down on the couch and tickle attacking her until she is literally wheezing from laughing so hard.

"Okay, Okay! I give." Tori wheezes through her laughter.

"Say I'm the most badass onesie wearer you have and will ever see." Jade says "And also promise to never speak of this to anyone ever, in your entire life time." She adds as an afterthought.

"Okay, You're the most badass onesie wearer I have and will ever see and I promise no one will hear about this from me. Now….. please." Tori says as Jade releases her and grabs her phone to delete the picture. Once they are all deleted she looks at Tori and tries to peck her lips only to be denied. She pulls back with an absolutely adorable pout aimed at Tori.

*Click* *Flash* *Giggles*

"I thought you didn't wear it Jadey." Cat says walking out of her hiding spot. Jade's eyes widen and everything starts again.

Jade never did catch that Kitty and a fluffy Jade with a cute pout and "Rawwrrrr" was on her Christmas Card for the next 3 years.


End file.
